evil's angel
by Park hana
Summary: apakah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah hyung favorite ku. kau adalah evil's angel


**Evil's Angel**

**Cast : Kyuhyun,Leeteuk! Pair brothership Kyuteuk! & SJ members**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Brothership/family**

Apa aku sudah mengatakannya? Bahwa kau adalah hyung favorite ku dan aku bersyukur bertemu dengan mu

* * *

Story start!

* * *

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah acara yang ia bintangi. Di acara itu ia bercerita tentang Leeteuk. Ia masih ingat dulu Leeteuk sangat membencinya,bahkan sempat membuatnya menangis. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat membenci sang eternal Leader itu. tapi semua itu hanya jangka hitungan bulan bukan tahun, sekarang kebersamaan nya bersama hyung nya dan SJ hampir 5 tahun.

Ia tahu Leeteuk tidak sepenuhnya membencinya, leader itu hanya mau mengajarinya bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan sebagai artis. Kebencian Kyuhyun pun hanya beberapa bulan saja setelah iia menerima pelukan hangat dan tulus saat keberhasilan single U. Kebencian itu lenyap seketika saat Leeteuk menangis dan memeluk nya sambil berkata "ini semua berkat dirimu, kau juga sudah berusaha keras".

Ctek!

Kyuhyun mematikan TV lalu menghela nafas panjang. Perutnya lapar, ia menoleh sekeliling. Sepi. Tentu saja sepi mengingat sudah menunjukan pukul 23.30 dan member lain pastinya sudah tertidur.

Ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang tengah dan menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari es dan melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Tapi hasilnya nihil, yang ada hanyalah bahan-bahan masakan. Ia tidak bisa memasak, satu-satunya yang ia kuasai adalah memasak ramyun.

"ramyun tidak ada" gumam nya frustasi. ia menghela nafas pasrah. Kyuhyun akhirnya menuang segelas wine, ia meminumnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun"

Teguran lembut itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, ia bisa melihat Leader nya tersenyum "kau disni rupanya,pantas ku lihat di kamar kau tidak ada" Leeteuk menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun "wine lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "kau mau hyung? akan ku tuangkan untuk mu"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia ingin sekali minum wine bersama si maknae tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima kadar alcohol"kau lupa? Aku tidak bisa minum alcohol Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia melupakan hal itu, Leeteuk tidak bisa minum minuman beralcohol, tubuh sang leader tidak kuat. "aku lupa hyung"

Kruyukkk~~

Perut Kyuhyun berbunyi membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan kening nya "kau lapar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malu, ia menaruh gelas wine nya "ne"

"kenapa tidak bilang? Tidak baik jika kau hanya minum wine dengan perut kosong" Leeteuk beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan kearah lemari es. Ia mengambil beberapa bahan masakan di kulkas. "kau mau membuatku mati khawatir karena sakit? Kau itu gampang sakit Kyuhyun" Leeteuk berceramah sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas. Namja cantik itu sepertinya berencana membuat sebuah makanan.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia merutuki Leeteuk yang cerewet seperti seorang umma. Apa? 'umma'? ne! Leeteuk memang umma bagi member Superjunior. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan membayangkan hyung nya memakan baju wanita sambil memakai apron layaknya umma.

"kau mendengar kan kataku kan kyu?" Leeteuk mengeinterupsi imajinasi Kyuhyun

"iya Teuki hyung.. please ga usah cerewet kayak bebek" jawab Kyuhyun setengah iseng. Leeteuk sudah biasa mendengar ucapan si maknae yang kadang tidak bisa di rem "masak yang enak ya hyung.. " perintah nya

"iya Chokyuhyun" jawab Leeteuk menyebut nama lengkap Kyuhyun "akan ku buatkan spaghetti untuk mu"

Kyuhyun hanya menunggu sambil menopang dagu di meja yang merangkap dapur itu, menatap Leeteuk yang sedang memasak. Namja itu bersenandung kecil sambiil menunggu Leeteuk memasak.

"wah Teuki hyung toh yang masak" Donghae yang kebetulan bangun untuk mengambil minum jadi ikutan duduk di samping Kyuhyun "eh kok kau disini Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang baru sadar

"nyawa nya kumpulin dulu hyung, aku dari tadi udah disini"

"wah harum!" tambah satu lagi perusuh teman sekamar Donghae "wow spagheti.. langsung lapar aku"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. ia harus rela membagi spaghetti buatan hyung nya kepada orang-orang yang tak diundang ini.

Wookie pun kemudian muncul sambil mengucek matanya "kok ngga bangunin aku sih hyung? kan aku bisa bantu"

"miahne kalian jadi terbangun" kata Leeteuk menatap dongsaeng nya yang sekarang sudah berkumpul di meja makan "tunggu sebentar lagi ya" ucapnya lembut

Sungmin yang sudah mendengar suara-suara ribut ikut terbangun "wah.. Teuki hyung masak" serunya ketika melihat sepiring spaghetti sudah ada di meja.

"silahkan di makan"

Dalam hitungan menit piring pertama berisi spaghetti tuna sudah habis di lahap oleh Sungmin,Wookie,kyuhyun,Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah hanya kebagian sedikit padahal dia yang paling lapar.

Lalu piring kedua di letakan oleh Leeteuk di meja.

"wah enak! Yah walau agak asin" eunhyuk yang berkomentar.

"special untuk orang special" ucap Leeteuk sambil menaruh piring tearkhir berisi spaghetti.

"kau tidak makan hyung?" tanya Donghae

"kalian saja.. ku buatkan khusus untuk kalian yang sudah bekerja keras"

"gumawo hyung" ucap Wookie tulus. Ia mengambil tisu untuk mengelap airmatanya—terharu oleh kata-kata Leeteuk

"ya! Wookie-ah jangan menangis" seru Sungmin heran."harusnya kau tersenyum sebagai balasan untuk Teuki hyung'

Leeteuk tertawa "setelah ini kalian harus tidur"

"ne!" jawab mereka kompak

* * *

Leeteuk meletakan piring-piring kotor dan menyucinya. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00, sudah dini hari. Namja cantik itu mengelap tangan nya dan mulai aktivitasnya mengecek kamar dongsaeng nya, memastikan mereka tidur. Leeteuk menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih terjaga dan bermain PSP di kamarnya yang juga kamar Sungmin "kau tidak tidur?"

Kyuhyun menoleh "aku tidak bisa tidur"

"mau ikut aku ke ruang tengah?"

"ngapain? Ronda?"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum, Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya sambil membawa PSP. Leeteuk duduk di sofa,ia menepuk paha nya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum. Ia segera merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Leeteuk "aku merepotkan ya?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSPnya

"kau tidak merepotkan, kenapa bilang begitu?" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun sambil membelai kepala maknae nya.

Kyuhyun menguap pelan "aku.. hoahmmm.. aku kan nakal tapi hyung tetap sabar"

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut "karena kau evil maknae ku" jawab Leeteuk singkat. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan PSP dari tangan Kyuhyun, namja itu tertidur. Leeteuk mengangkat perlahan kepala Kyuhyun lalu ia beranjak berdiri. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendong nya menuju kamar,meski Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya ia mampu menggendong evil maknae nya itu.

Leeteuk merebahkannya perlahan lalu menyelimutinya "selamat malam Kyuhyun" Leeteuk lalu merapatkan selimut Sungmin juga "selamat malam bunny Min"

* * *

Bruk!

"KYUHYUN!" seru Leeteukk panik. Ia menjadi orang yang paling panik melihat membernya pingsan. Kali ini Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan. Jadwal Kyuhyun mengalahkan jadwal Leeteuk."bangun Kyu.." Leeteuk menepuk pipi Kyuhyun namun tetap tak ada respon.

"bawa kerumah sakit hyung" saran shindong

"biar aku yang menyetir" Siwon langsung keluar dari gedung tempat mereka syuting dan segera mengambil mobilnya yang ada di parkiran.

Sedangkan Yesung membantu Leeteuk menggendong Kyuhyun" aku ikut hyung" pinta Yesung.

"ani.. kau tetap disini melanjutkan syuting dan gantikan aku sebentar"

"tapi.."

"aku mempercayaimu Yesung, gantikan aku menjaga mereka oke?"

Yesung mengerti, saat ini dialah yang tertua jika Leeteuk tidak ada. Kemungkinan ia akan menggantikan posisi Leeteuk ketika namja itu pergi wajib militer.

Sesmpainya dirumah sakit, Kyuhyun langsung mendapat kan penanganan "Kyuhyun kenapa?" gumam nya lirih. Siwon menepuk bahu Leeteuk dan mengelusnya

"tidak akan terajdi apa-apa hyung" Siwon mencoba menenangkan leader nya. Ia tahu Leeteuk orang yang paling khawatir ketika salah satu dari mereka sakit "tenang lah"

Cklek

Ruang UGD terbuka dan seoarang dokter keluar "keluarga Kyuhyun-ssi"

Leeteuk dan Siwon menghampiri dokter itu "kami dok"

"keadaan nya baik-baik saja, ia hanya mengalami kelelahan dan demam jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Jaga pola makan nya serta perhatikan kondisi tubuhny"

"baik dok" jawab Siwon sambil membungkuk kepada dokter yang perlahan pergi. Kyuhyun dipindah keruang rawat biasa dengan selang infus di tanga nya.

Leeteuk langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil membelai kepala Kyuhyun. siwon duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang Kyuhyun. leeteuk terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang di infus dan membelainya, seakan ingin mengurangi rasa sakit itu "Kyu.. maaf kan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga mu dengan baik"

"hyung" ucap Siwon lirih

"bangun Kyuhyun, jangan tidur seperti ini.. kau membuatku takut" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun. kecelakaan tahun 2007 membuat Leeteuk trauma karna hampir kehilangan Kyuhyun "aku rela kau bully tapi kumohon bangun" ucapnya sambil terisak kecil. Siwon bangkit dari sofa dan menenangkan Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya hyung makan, dari tadi hyung belum makan apapun"

Leeteuk menggeleng "aku ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin saat ia membuka mata aku ada disampingnya"

Siwon hanya pasrah, Leeteuk termasuk keras kepala dalam hal ini. "baiklah.. kalau begitu aku akan kebawah membelikan mu makanan"

Leeteuk mendundukan wajahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, berharap evil maknae itu bangun.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, ia tidak merasakan sakit. Rasa sakitnya terasa hilang, ia pun merasa nyaman dan hangat. Mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan dan hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah—seorang malaikat yang sedang menggenggam tangan nya. "aku merepotkan ya?" kata Kyuhyun lirih

Leeteuk mendongak untuk melihat sesorang yang barusan berbicara "Kyuhyun!" pekiknya senang. Leeteuk langsung mengelus kepala dongsaeng nya itu lembut "mana yang sakit? Kau mau apa? Minum?"

Kyuhyun bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan "aku merepotkan ya hyung"

'kau biacara apa? Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan Chokyuhyun"

"apa benar?"

Leeteuk mengangguk

"tapi aku pingsan,aku yakin kau sangat khawatir"

"miahne.. Kyu. aku kurang memperhatikan mu, kurang menjagamu hingga kau pingsan.. maaf"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap Leeteuk yang matanya sembabkarena menangis "aku juga membuat hyung menangis aku merepotkan"

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut dan tersenyum "kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan karena kau dongsaeng ku. bahkan semua member tidak merepotkan bagiku. Aku akan selalu disisimu Kyu. setiap kau membutuhkan ku, aku akan selalu ada. Saat kau tidak bisa tidur, kelaparan atau bosan aku selalu ada Kyu"

Kyuhyun diam mencerna kata-kata hyung nya. Ia beruntung berada di dalam kumpulan orang-orang yang menyayanginya terutama Leeteuk. Ia merasa memiliiki penjaga—tepatnya ia merasa memiliki malaikat yang selalu menjaganya.

Leeteuk adalah malaikatnya. Meski Kyuhyun memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan Leeteuk, Leeteuk selalu bisa mengimbangi sifatnya.

"aku tidak mau mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi,aku juga akan lebih baik menjagamu dan yang lainnya"

Kyuhyun tahu Leeteuk akan berkata seperti itu.

"hyung" panggil Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"hmm?"

"aku bersyukur memliki kau dalam hidup ku. Apa aku sudah mengatakannya? Bahwa kau adalah hyung favorite ku dan aku bersyukur bertemu dengan mu" jelas Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan memeluk Kyuhyun "jangan buat aku khawatir lagi,dasar Evil!" ucanya setengah bercanda.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "neo, Evil's angel" bisiknya pelan

"apa?"

"iya Teuki hyung" jawab Kyuhyun membelas pelukan Leeteuk dengan sebelah tangan nya yang tidak di infus.

Ya. sifat berbeda, kemampuan berbeda, umur yang teraput jauh tapi mereka saling membutuhkan. Meski Kyuhyun sering di sebut evil tetapi Leeteuk tetap di samping sang evil, menjaganya.

* * *

A/n: ff ni ku buat ngebut! Tingkat dewa, Cuma dua jam. Buat yang nanyain lost memory bakal di update, ff itu sebenarnya ff lama dan udah selesai tapi waktu saya bener2 terbatas, karena mesti kerja.

Nah yang mau kenalan sama aku biar deket atau mau baca ff ku yang juga ada di note FB silahkan add FB q di .. Siapa tau yg berdomisili tangerang/jakarta kita bisa ketemuan..hehehe#plak!

Review di warm hug.. ada yg bilang yg jadi anak kecil ngga keurus apakah author? Jawabanya tidak. Hahahha masa saya ngegembelin diri #dilempar nuklir sm reader

**Balesan review di warm hug**

**puteri-wonkyu : **anyong juga Puteri-ssi! Ff ku keren? Wah gumawo yah.. iya yg nulis lost memory itu aku. Udah selesai tapi belum sempet update..heheh

**ZueTeuk ****:** bagus? Wah gumawo ya... ini setengah drable setengah ff.. hahah#plak! Buat se angst angst nya? Iya.. deh. Asal aku ngga dikampak castnya aja.. heheh. Alamt FB? Add di .

rea : gumawo Rea-ssi! *kasih teuki ke rea*ide ya? aku juga ngga tau.. udah hobi jadi kayaknya meluncur gitu aja..hehehe. dateng nya dari macem-macem,dari hakseng q,trus dr lagu. Pokoknya banyak deh! gumawo ya..

cloud3024: wah baru pertama ya! chukae! Heheh#ditimpuk. Iya aku udah buat nih.. di baca yah. gumawo chingu

topazKyu : unyuuu? Kayak saya dunkz#di lempar nuklir#.. wonkyu? Mungkin akan ku bikin tapi brothership ya..

Cho Zhou Min: bermakna? gumawo chingu-ya! *kasih permen kapas* aq juga pengen tuh begtu sm saeng ku.. aku pertimbangkan untuk family berchapter tapi ngga angst loh.. gumawo ya Zhoumin-ssi

Fireworks : wah lagi-lagi ada yang bilang aq sweet! Gumawo chingu*di granat* aku juga mau dipeluk ma teuki.. gumawo udah baca chingu..

Evilkyu Vee : disni brothership nya lumayan kok... hmm lagi-lagi aq di bilang manis*dibom atom*..

Kyu: ceritanya yg manis! Bukan authornya!*di bentak kyu*#abaikan

Gumawo chingu!

schagarin : apah? Ya tuhan! Aku dibilang memperihatinkan *lap ingus di syal Kyuhyun*

kyuhyun: *ngancem pake golok* ini dari teuki hyung author pabo!

Gumawo chingu udah mau baca dan review

Blackyuline : aku mau peluk chingu aja! #digampar.

Sebenernya aq pengen bngt bikin yaoi yang yadong tapi kyknya jadinya jelek. Hahahaha. Gumawo chingu

Kyuminjoong : yak! Gumawo chingu-ya!

uuuuh singkat dan so sweet skaliiiiii

rhie sparkyu'min : iya Kyu jadi anak nurut.. lagi bener aja tuh bocah

Kyuhyun: *digranat Kyuhyun*

Aku masukin umin kok.. itu yg jadi anak di jalanan kan si umin.. heheh. Gumawo chingu

kyunnie jd anak baik dan penurut nih ceritanya..

Balesan review di our father

Kim young min : jangan sedih chingu*kasih tisue*

Lee EunGun : gumawo chingu

ressijewelll : postingan Kyu itu.. denger2 emang beneran dia ngepost di mana gitu.. aku lupa. tapi ngga lama di hapus. tapi yang ini karangan author

Shie elfishy chibi g login : ne.. chingu Kang in emang appa nya suju.. emaknya ya si teuki#plak!

Park Nara Quinnevil : yg ini aq yg buat tapi Kyu pernah nulis kayak gitu.. tp udah di hapus ..

yang udah baca gumawo ya chingu jangan bosen-bosen baca ff ku...


End file.
